The Wrong Crowd
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: Sometimes, hanging out with the wrong crowd can lead to events beyond someone's control. Being surrounded by the wrong people can change a person. Having to live up to everyone's expectations is hard, and Puck knows it. He didn't choose this way of life, but he has to keep living this twisted fantasy if he wants to stay alive. But then along comes a girl, and everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, question.**

 **Who here has seen The Equalizer? You know, the one with Denzel Washington? The super cool action movie?**

 **Well, if you haven't, you should really watch it. Especially since most of my inspiration for this story comes from that movie.**

 **WARNING!**

 **In this story, there will be a bit of swearing, as well as some hinted abuse. If you're too young to be reading this stuff (I don't know why you're even on this site in the first place) STOP READING RIGHT NOW. If you read an further, I will personally come and whoop your tiny baby behinds. Now scram.**

 **OKay, now that that's done, please, let's continue.**

 **This story takes place in an Alternate Universe. Sabrina and Puck have never met before, and Puck is in an EverAfter mafia-type gang. Sabrina is just an ordinary curious, in-the-wrong-place-at-the-wrong-time girl. Puck may seem a bit OOC, but I'm basing is personality on what he's been through, which will be later on revealed in the story. Sabrina, I guess, will be the same: distrusting, quick witted and sharp-mouthed.**

 **So yeah.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Umm, yeah. We already know this part, so let's just skip ahead, shall we?**

 **:)**

 **...**

"Shoot her."

It wasn't a question, or an answer.

It was a command.

The gun shook as Puck held it up to the young girl's temple. He was shivering all over, although he couldn't tell when that had started.

Sometime after his boss had handed him the gun, most likely.

He couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Couldn't bring himself to send a bullet whizzing through this innocent girl's head. He wasn't like these people. He wasn't a murderer, a _monster_. He was normal, at least that's what he wanted to be. But of course, normal wasn't something you could be in the EvereAfter Gang. The EA required specific expertise, people with unique capabilities and fighting skills. People who wouldn't give a second thought to sending someone to their death.

And if he hoped to survive, then he would have to do just that.

But he couldn't; _wouldn't_. His mind just wasn't capable of shooting a human being, especially since that human being had just been taken advantage of, and was now tied to a chair in this dimly lit room, surrounded by less than a dozen EA gang members, awaiting her death.

And he was the one expected to kill her.

The gun was small, a simple A4 Magnum. One single twitch of his finger would send the projectile shooting through the air, and in a matter of seconds, his target would be dead, and his test would be over.

 _So why couldn't he do it?_

Maybe it was because he never signed up for this. He didn't want to be part of a group of twisted men who raped women just for fun and then killed them. He didn't want to be standing in this dank room, in this abandoned house, being watched by numerous sets of eyes as he pointed a gun at someone's head.

He didn't want to have to end someone's life.

Puck could feel his boss' eyes on the back of his neck. His boss was a simple man; a perfectionist. If he shot this girl quickly and kept it neat, his boss would be pleased. If he took his time and made a mess, he might just as well end up on the floor with that girl.

Fir a split second, he thought about saying no. He thought about turning around and tossing the gun at his boss' feet. He thought about walking out the door and leaving all this madness, all this lunacy, behind.

But Charming didn't take no for an answer.

And if he knew what was good for him, Puck would do as he was told. Stepping out of line was not acceptable in a place like this, surrounded by people such as these. One single mistake, one slip up, and you were done for. It didn't matter how good you were at doing your job, or how highly you were ranked; loyalty was always number one on your list.

Puck took a deep breath.

 _In through the nose, out through the mouth._

 _Once._

 _Twice._

 _Breathe. Just breathe._

He forced himself to look at the girl bound in front of him. She was no older than seventeen, her long brown hair tangled and limp. Her nose was broken, dried blood seeping onto her pale skin and dripping onto her neck. Her dark eyes were dull and lifeless, no longer supporting any form of light. She looked fragile, broken.

Puck knew that if he refused to follow Charming's instructions, he would end up exactly like this girl.

Maybe even worse.

No, not maybe. _Definitely_.

And so he closed his eyes, and for a split second he felt the gun slip from his sweaty hand, but after a moment he managed to gain control over it. His heart was thumping so loud in his chest, he found it hard to believe that the entire room was not aware of how loud it was beating.

He took another deep breath, and with his eyes closed, he pulled the trigger.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How have you been?**

 **Good? Well, so have I! Guess what yesterday was! Go on, guess!**

 **That's right, it was MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **YAY! SO HAPPY!**

 **But that was yesterday, and now it's today. So let's get on with this story, and thanks to you guys who reviewed and fav/followed. Means a lot!**

 **:) (P.S: Has anyone noticed that I always put a smiley face at the end of my AN? Just wondering...)**

 **...**

"You hesitated."

There were some people on this Earth who took pride in making others uncomfortable. People who found amusement in making others squirm and sweat under their gaze. People who made you feel so uncomfortable that you wanted to just find something, anything, to look at, but you couldn't, because their eyes _literally_ follow you everywhere. There's no easiness about them, if anything, they were the very _creators_ of uneasiness. People who made sure you understood who was the alpha in the situation, and who was the omega.

Charming was one of those people.

And, as always, he was the alpha, and everyone else in this room was the omega.

Puck sat down on the leather sofa and pulled off his white shirt, the one that was currently splattered with fresh blood, the blood of the girl he, _he_ , had just killed.

The blood of an innocent.

What did that make him now? He had clearly just shot someone in the head, basically sent them six feet under, so what was he now? Was he one of these sick people? One of them? Did that make him any better than Charming, or worse? Was hesitating before you shot someone a good thing, or a bad thing?

He knew what he was, and by the sudden stillness in the atmosphere of the rich hotel suite Charming had just driven them to, everyone else knew what he was too.

He was a murderer.

He had just been an accomplice in the murder of a guiltless girl. A girl who probably had a family waiting for her right now, expecting her to arrive home from school, or wherever she had been walking home from before Charming and his gang had found her and brought her back to where he was waiting for them. Puck hadn't expected them to take so long, but of course they had to do what they had to do first, didn't they? They had to finish her off first, complete the dirty work.

It wasn't his fault. He didn't know they did this for a living. He had waited for them back at the house, expecting them to arrive alone. They had told him that if he was to be accepted in their group, he needed to complete a test. A test, or his life, they had said.

It was obvious which one he had chosen.

And so he had waited. He had thought they would make him shoot one of them with a blank. Maybe he had to endure a tough beating, take some twisted oath to never reveal them to the police or some shit.

He had never expected that.

And now here they were, inside Charming's private hotel, in a luxurious suite, while the poor girl's body was disposed of in some vile manner he didn't dare imagine.

It wouldn't do to dwell on the past. He knew that. Charming's gang required him to be quick, sharp witted. He needed to act, react and think fast if he hoped to stay alive.

Bringing his mind back to the present, he turned his shirt inside out and used it to wipe his sweaty forehead. When he was done, he rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together between his legs.

The Sheriff, or Nottingham, was leaning against the wall behind Charming's fancy velvet chair. His curved dagger was in his hand, slipping in and out of his fingers with precision skill. Puck wondered how many throats he had slit with that very knife.

A fair few dozen, he guessed.

The Sheriff was a strange man. Short, long, greasy hair, the fellow was downright nasty. His sneer could curdle milk, and his long coat was no doubt concealing a few packets of something that could have him imprisoned for life if ever he was caught with the stuff.

Sitting in the armchair on Puck's right was another man by the name of Bradley. Charming's right hand man. Tall, handsome, peculiar. Bradley was not someone you wanted to mess with. His brown hair and curled goatee were one of the many things that had lured young woman into his trap.

In the left corner stood Tobias. Apparently, the frail old man had some very good persuasive skills when it came to females. Beneath the fragile, old-timer look, Puck knew that Tobias Clay was a devil in waiting.

All four of these men were currently staring at Puck intently, as if expecting him to give some top-notch speech. He looked around the room, and finally his eyes settled on Charming. The strikingly handsome blonde was leaning back in his red velvet chair, gazing slently at Puck. He was sizing him up, making him feel uncomfortable. Puck knew what he was trying to do, and if he was to survive in this place, then he had to give the man a bit of a challenge, didn't he?

 _For Mustardseed. And mother._

Puck leaned back on the sofa and grinned at Charming. The man raised an eyebrow in response. Puck, taking this as a gesture to continue, laughed.

"I had to make the fucker a bit uncomfortable, didn't I?"

...


End file.
